


Jen sen

by CharisTeapot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharisTeapot/pseuds/CharisTeapot





	Jen sen

Lucifer byl uvězněn v kleci s Michaelem. Každý den, každá minuta byla bojem. Ani ne tak o přežití, jako o zbytek existence. Byl to dokonalý trest. Ani život, ani smrt.

A Sam s tím nemohl vůbec nic dělat. Opět byl jenom pozorovatelem, který byl nucen přihlížet jejich vzájemnému mučení. Sice věděl, že stačí udělat pouze jednu jednoduchou věc, aby bylo všechno zase v pořádku, ale nebyl schopen se rozpomenout, co to bylo

Vzbudil se zpocený a zmatený. Rychle se vymrštil do sedu a přerývavě oddechoval. Instinktivně nahmatal vypínač lampičky a rozsvítil. Byl ve své posteli v ložnici, kterou tak dobře znal.

Svůj pohled okamžitě stočil vedle sebe, kde ležela do pokrývek zachumlaná postava. Vykukovala jen čupřina špinavě blonďatých vlasů.

Trochu se mi ulevilo. Byl to jenom sen. Jenom ten stejný sen, který ho pronásleduje už tak dlouhou dobu.

Muž vedle něho se zavrtěl a otočil hlavu k Samovi. „Co se děje?“ zeptal se ho rozespale

„Nic, Luci, spi.“

„Když řekneš nic, tak to vždycky je něco,“ nedal se odbýt Lucifer a snažil se mrkat očima, aby přivykl světlu. „Zase špatný sen?“ zeptal se, i když mu to bylo jasné a zazíral Samovi do očí.

Odpovědí mu bylo pouhé lehké přikývnutí a Samův ustaraný výraz.

Lucifer ho chvíli pozoroval a stále více se mu na tváři rozléval úsměv. „Líbí se mi, když se mračíš,“ poznamenal.

„Cože?“

„Ten způsob, jakým krabatíš čelo.“

„Co je s ním?“

„Je sexy,“ pokrčil rameny Lucifer. Oči se mu už zase klížily, ale i přes to v nich Sam zahlédl známé zablýsknutí.

„Byl to jen sen,“ zamumlal ještě usínající muž, když se přitulil blíž k Samovi. Ten ho objal rukou a vrásky na jeho čele pomalu mizely.


End file.
